The present invention relates to an image forming system, a management apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
Many information processing apparatuses, such as computers, and various apparatuses using such an information processing apparatus use, when using a commercial power supply, an uninterruptible power supply apparatus (UPS) in order to, for example, protect the apparatuses and information even in a case where the status of power supply is unstable due to a power failure and the like.
In the case of using an uninterruptible power supply apparatus, the capacity of the uninterruptible power supply apparatus is determined in accordance with the power consumption of an apparatus that receives power from the uninterruptible power supply apparatus. Accordingly, in the case where the apparatus consumes a large amount of power, a large-capacity uninterruptible power supply apparatus or plural uninterruptible power supply apparatuses are used.